


Disclosure (FoJo)

by bbgirl13



Category: BoybandPH (Band)
Genre: BoybandPH - Freeform, FoJo, FoJo BoybandPH, Ford Valencia - Freeform, Joao Constancia - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgirl13/pseuds/bbgirl13
Summary: Could Joao's jealousy prompt Ford to voice out his true feelings for him?





	Disclosure (FoJo)

"Babe, please..."

I tried talking to him for the second time again. In my first attempt, he almost broke his phone. The feisty Macau-raised boy threw it across the room in complete fury.

We were at the Kenny Rogers earlier that day. It was almost 4 in the afternoon, and we decided to take a little break and dine at the infamous restaurant.

The atmosphere was very friendly.

Too friendly for João's liking.

The waitress, whose nametag showed "Steph" approached us the moment we took our seats. The waitress was busy eye-fucking me, I was busy looking over the menu, and my boyfriend was busy glaring at the waitress.

João snaked his arm around my torso and pulled me closer, giving the waitress a hint that I'm his boyfriend. Steph didn't notice though, she even sent me a flirtatious wink after taking our order.

We ate in silence. I didn't bother talking to him, claiming that he just needs to clear his head out of this little mess.

I stood up and excused myself.

"Where are you going?" João asked, wiping the corner of his lips with a napkin.

"CR lang." I quickly replied. "I'll be right back, babe."

I sauntered my way to the bathroom but even before I could reach my destination, a figure blocked my way.

"Hi," Steph the waitress stood in front of me, her hand held up in a wave.

I flashed her a tight-lipped smile. "Excuse me, CR lang ako." I tried pushing past against her, but she stubbornly placed her foot on the side.

"Wait!" She insisted. "Uhm, hi."

"Uh, hi," I shook my head at her in disbelief. "May.. kailangan ka ba?"

"May I know your name?" She asked hopefully. "Maybe, we could be friends?"

She was pretty and slender. She seemed like a really sweet and innocent girl, and I guess João's gesture a while ago wasn't enough to insinuate that I'm already taken.

João was just across the hall, and the moment he saw what happened, he stomped his way towards us.

I do not like where this is going.

His head was raised in pure aristocracy, and his eyes were so full of rage that if looks could kill, Steph the waitress and I would be found dead on the floor.

João claimed the spot beside me, and placed a protective arm around my shoulder. "Ford, what's going on?"

"Wala, João," I managed to breathe out. "Bumalik ka na doon. Mag-c-CR lang ako."

João was shooting daggers at me. I know he gets jealous, but I didn't know he could be this possessive.

"Bilisan mo."

When I went back out, I found him being restless on the chair. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me along with him, but for some reason, my feet were clearly planted on the ground.

"João." I raised my voice a little, assuming the power of my strongest personality. "Ano bang problema mo?" I tried again.

The Macau-raised boy looked at me, then at the waitress, before walking out of the restaurant.

-

He paced furiously around our hotel room.

"Pwede bang kumalma ka? Kausapin mo ako," I pleaded desperately. "Wala ngang nangyari! Please calm down!"

He finally turned his head towards me. His eyes burned onto mine, and I frantically took a step back as he walked slowly towards me.

"What did you just say?"João's angry voice rang loudly across the room. He could've woken up the next door neighbor. "You want me to calm down?"

I nodded at him weakly, silently praying that he sees sense in everything.

I knew João was the jealous type.

I swear, he looks like some Disney character who has smoke coming out from his ears.

But damn, he's hot when he's all angry and jealous.

"I won't calm the fuck down!" He hissed at me, walking briskly to the bathroom to wash his bloodshot eyes.

I approached him slowly, my heart beating erratically in my chest. I'm still a little frightened at his actions, but I know better.

I'm the only one who can calm him down, at the same time, trigger the fury in his system.

"Magkasama kayo nung Steph na yun! Kitang-kita ko! How do you expect me to calm down?!" He snapped his head towards my direction. João's knuckles are turning white from gripping the bathroom counter.

"Iniwasan ko nga siya eh. Alam mo namang hindi ko ginustong mangyari yun!" I reasoned out. My eyes locked with his, and I was instantly pulled in by some magnetic force. João always has me wrapped up in his fingers. One eye contact and I'm out of this world.

"Hindi mo ginusto?" He scoffed. "Parang tuwang-tuwa ka pa nga eh!"

My boyfriend furiously turned off the sink and tromped to the direction of our bed. Before he could reach his destination, I stopped him midway by grabbing his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he shouted at me, trying to take his wrist from my iron grip. "Bitawan mo 'ko!"

"Hindi," I calmly stated. "Pag-usapan natin 'to. Please."

He bore his eyes onto mine. His irises are dark, blown, and glassy; far from its usual light brown.

"Leave me alone," He husked out.

"Hindi, João." I persistently rejected. I pulled him towards the bedroom and motioned him to sit down. I intertwined our fingers together.

"João, sabihin mo nga sa akin kung ano ang mali."

"Hindi mo alam kung ano ang mali?!" João threw his head in exasperation. He looked at me incredulously. "Are you fucking serious now? Damn!"

"Wag kang magmura," I replied. "Kumalma ka at kausapin mo ako."

"I'm talking to you!"

"Pwede bang huminahon ka?" I almost shouted at him. My grip on his hand tightened a little. "Hindi natin maaayos 'to kung ganyan ka!"

He blinked at me for a few times, probably a little startled at my outburst.

We held our gazes towards each other, and the battle for ego started.

He lost of course. He always loses when it comes to me.

"João, for the nth time, walang nangyari sa amin ni Steph." I explained. "Pinigilan niya akong pumunta sa CR, tinanong ko kung anong kailangan niya, at tinanong niya ako kung ano ang pangalan ko. Yun lang yun."

"Walang nangyari, okay?" I raised my hand up to caress his cheek and his eyes instantly closed at the contact. "I'm all yours. Alam mo yun diba? Kahit hindi ko nasasabi ng diretso, alam mo ang nararamdaman ko."

"You make me happy," I firmly stressed. "Di dapat makasira sa atin 'to diba?"

João jerked back, resisting my touch. "I don't know your feelings for me," the Macau-raised boy responded arrogantly.

"Alam mo, João. Alam kong alam mo. Kahit hindi ko sinasabi."

He fidgeted on his seat.

"Babe, please look at me," I pleaded. "Tingnan mo 'ko, malalaman mong hindi ako nagsisinungaling."

He was stubborn at first. João being João is hard to convince mainly when his mind is already made up.

He slowly turned his head to look at me once again but I was shocked to see the expression he held.

I thought I was just imagining things, but I wasn't.

This never happened to us before. Much importantly, to him.

A single tear dropped from his eye, and rolled down to his chin.

My heart dropped at the sight of him crying. João never showed any weakness unless he feels absolutely upset. The only time I witnessed him breaking down was when he talked about his family.

Other than that, there's nothing else. Until today.

He was always the stronger one between us and the person who constantly reminds me that everything will be okay. I always depended on his strength, and with that I know I can get through the day.

But this time, it was different.

João needs me now, and I would do anything to stop any more tears from his eyes.

"Babe," I cooed, wiping his perfectly molded face with the pads of my thumb. "Bakit ka umiiyak?"

"Ayoko lang isipin ng iba na they have a chance with you," He spoke just above a whisper. My eyes stung and a lump formed in my throat. I gulped and stopped myself from crying so I can continue talking to him. "I want everyone to know that we're together at wala silang magagawa para kunin ka mula sa akin."

My vision blurred and my heart swelled at his words. "Hindi naman ako mawawala sa'yo eh."

My voice began to falter as I think of all possibilities of him leaving me. "Maliban na lang kung.. ayaw mo na." I almost whispered the last phrase.

What if someday, he gets tired of putting up with my flaws? What if he realizes that I'm no good for someone like him? What if he decides to break up with me?

I can't bear to look at him. I know that the moment I see his face, a lump would form on my throat.

"Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?" João's voice suddenly appeared. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Huh?" I turned my face to look at him. He reached up to wipe the lone tear from his face. "Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

My boyfriend's brows are furrowed. "Why do you think I'd break up with you? I'm never going to do that, babe. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." He held both of my hands and kissed my knuckles."I am yours, and you are mine." He cupped my face and planted a kiss on my forehead. He leaned his chin on the top of my head, engulfing me in a warm embrace, and whispered. "You and me, Ford. You won't get rid of me that easily."

For everything that happened tonight: from Steph to his fury up to our little drama, this is by far the best that has happened.

And I laughed.

A full, happy, stomach clenching laugh.

João pulled back a little and studied my grinning face.

"What?"

"Masaya lang ako," I said and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. My boyfriend was a little shocked and taken aback by my sudden change in mood but he reciprocated the kiss afterwards. Our lips moved against each other in a perfect simpatico rhythm and I know from that moment, I will never be the first to let go.

I had to though, because we're both panting and catching our own breaths.

"What was that?" The Macau-raised boy managed to say between gasps.

"Mahal na mahal lang talaga kita," I replied, my forehead still glued to his.

"Anong sabi mo?" João pulled back a little. Excitement and delight were written across his face.

"Sabi ko, mahal kita," I professed happily, taking his face in between my hands and slowly pecking his lips for another kiss.

I don't want to lie to myself anymore. I can't keep denying my feelings for João knowing that he deserves it. I want him to understand what I felt and with everything that just happened, I know it's time.

João held the back of my neck and brushed our lips together. We're not kissing, we just have our lips pressed lightly together. His breathing is slightly mismatched and his eyes are closed, as if he was savoring the moment.

"Ford," he said shakily, his voice full of emotions. "Just... One more please. I have to make sure I'm not dreaming. Just let me hear it ag-"

I cut him off with a chaste kiss. "Sabi ko," I tilted his head towards me and kissed his forehead. "I," kiss on his cheeks, "love," kiss on his nose, "you," kiss on his lips again but this time it's a little longer.

"So much, João Constancia." I pulled back and stared at him intently. "Wag mong kakalimutan yan. I love you more that anything in this world, and you make me happy."

"I love you too," João reciprocated. "Wow! I just... I love you so much too."

"Seryoso ako. Ikaw lang talaga, João. I want to spend every waking day with you."

"I want that too," he embraced me. "I'm sorry for bursting. I over reacted again. I promise magiging kalmado ako at susubukan kong intindihin lahat bago ako magpadalos-dalos."

"Sorry din," I smiled sheepishly. "Sana na-handle ko yung sitwasyon nang mas mabuti. Dapat mas naging sensitive ako."

"No need for that," João brushed a strand of hair on my face. "Ako ang may kasalanan, and I know it."

"Pwede bang mag move on na tayo at kalimutan na natin ang nangyari?" I asked him hopefully.

"Oo naman," João chuckled. "But what just happened? That I will never forget." He grinned at me devilishly. "That and what happens next."

"Oh. Ano na naman ang nasa isip mo?"

He pushed me on the bed, my back against the soft covers. João straddled me and his hands pinned mine on both sides of my face.

"What I'm thinking?" He flicked his gaze from my eyes to my lips. "It involves you, me, and this bed minus the clothes we wear."

Before I can even respond, he leaned forward to kiss me passionately. His tongue traced my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. I granted his request by opening my mouth. His tongue explored the foreign region before pulling away and I grunted in response for the lack of contact but immediately shut my eyes the moment his lips attached itself to my neck.

We've never been this intimate before. Surely we have been on those times when we both feel like we want something to happen, but most of the time, it's me who stops even before we could go further. Right now, I can't think coherently much less I want any of these to stop.

I think tonight's going to end well.

-

"Babe?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"May naisip ako," he suddenly jumped out of the bed and I grunted at the lack of touch. João laughed heartily and skipped his way to the closet. My boyfriend pulled our sweatshirts out, the one with our huge surnames at the back. All of our bandmates have this kind of sweatshirt.

He tossed me his, and wiggled himself in mine.

"Ano na naman yan?" I asked curiously, fighting the urge to smile at how cute he was.

My boyfriend can go from Adonis to Baymax really quick.

He walked towards the light switch and the room immediately grew bright. I squinted my eyes as it adjusts to the new light, and I found looking for his phone (which he threw across the room a while ago, before our after-war session). João snatched it from the floor mat and plopped right next to me in bed.

"Put my sweater on, Ford come on." He grinned at me broadly while holding his phone up. "I'll take a picture of you."

"Baliw." I furrowed my eyebrows and scratched my head but followed his instructions eventually.

"Talikod ka, tapos side view ng konti," he chuckled and snapped the picture the moment I did the pose he wanted.

"Wow," he murmured to which I blushed profusely. "Here," he handed me my phone. "Take a snap of mine, too."

"S-sige," I stammered, not really knowing what the hell it is on his mind. I took a photo of him and smiled at it.

"Oh, tapos?" I asked João. He smiled at me happily and leaned in to whisper something in my ear. My eyes widened at his suggestion, but was quickly replaced by another huge face-eating grin.

"Sigurado ka ba diyan?"

"Positive," the Macau-raised boy replied, kissing my lips briefly.

"Sabay tayo?" I bit my bottom lip, and he nodded.

I opened the app and typed in a few keys. "All set," I told João. He turned his phone to me and I laughed at the caption he placed there.

Both our phones blew up after we posted the pictures but we didn't care. We have each other now, the world knows, but we couldn't care less.

On my Twitter, a picture of João's back with my surname on it and a caption which simply stated "Mine. #FoJoIsReal" is on my pinned tweet, reaching thousands of likes.

On João's Twitter, a picture of my back with his surname on it and a caption which stated "Now You All Know Who Owns Him. Back Off. #FoJoIsReal" is his pinned tweet, reaching about a thousand likes not a few seconds after.

I wouldn't say I'm not afraid of what the consequences may be, but this is my life. This is our life and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise. I have João, he has me, and whatever happens, our love story will always be real.

*****


End file.
